Playing A Part
by Aims11085
Summary: RoryLogan. What is it about Logan that makes Rory so different?
1. Chapter 1

Alright! My first dip into writing something RoryLogan. (Or what is it, Sophies?) I'm pretty excited, I don't really know why! I've been a Gilmore Girls fan forever. Sort of lost interest last season, as we all know it wasn't the best. But, regained interest this season when it came back in full swing. I'm a hardcore RoryJess and Troy fan, and am just starting to grow a love for RoryLogan. Maybe because he's as close as we're going to get to Tristan. shrugs Whatever it is, I like it. Heh.

I'm looking for a beta for my GG stuff. My e-mail is and my IM is PertyRg03. If you're interested, that's be great!

Okay, as for the story...whatever has happened on the show...has happened. But from there it's AU. I'm not using spoilers or anything. Just going my own way. I'm going to say it's PG-13 for future updates. We'll see where I take it.

Please enjoy! And please review. I love reviews. :)

Amy

"Paris, what are you doing?"Rory asked her friend and roommate, as she entered her bedroom. Clothes covering every free inch of her floor and bed. She searched for a place to sit down, but quickly realized there was no spot not covered in clothing.

"Looking for something to wear." Was the response Rory got as Paris exited her closet looking frustrated and about to explode.

"Is there anything left in there?" Rory asked sarcastically, motioning to the mess.

"You're very funny, Gilmore, but I don't have time for your cute jokes."

"Why is that? What's going on?" Rory asked curiously. "Hot date?"

Paris glared, which only gave Rory the impression that she'd said the wrong thing.

"Is that so surprising?"

"No!" Rory shouted quickly, defensively. "Not at all. Tell me it's not Doyle though."

"It's not Doyle." Paris said with a sigh. "Some guy in my Journalism class asked me out, quite randomly, I might add. I don't even know why I said yes. It just came out. We've only talked like three times before and I don't even know him. What was I thinking? How could I say yes? Am I crazy?"

Rory took a deep breath, preparing herself to calm Paris down. "Paris, first of all you have to breath. And relax. You said yes because obviously you're interested in this guy. You can't always question everything you do, you just have to go with it, okay? It's not like you've never been on a date before. We did this with Jamie and look how that worked out."

"Yeah, he broke up with me." Paris commented dryly.

"Yes, he did. But for a while there it was really good right? Just look at your relationship with Jamie as a practice for future relationships. Now, do you know what you're doing with Journalism guy tonight?" Rory asked, eyeing the clothing on the floor for something that Paris might be able to wear.

"Well, he said would you like to go out to dinner tonight. So, I guess dinner." Paris said with a shrug. Seemingly calmer than five minutes prior.

Rory nodded, picking up a blue sweater that she'd always loved on Paris and a pair of black pants. "Go put this on. Then come out to the living room with any make up that you want on and I'll do that for you. How much time do we have?"

Paris looked to her right at the clock next to her bed. "He'll be here at 7. So, half hour."

"Perfect." Rory said with a smile. "It'll be fine."

Paris smiled a small smile, silently thanking her friend before grabbing the clothes out of Rory's hands.

Twenty-five minutes later Paris was ready to go and Rory was ready for Paris to go. As much as she loved Paris and had grown to really apprieciate her as a friend, there was only so much she could take. Especially when Paris was freaking herself out over something that she really shouldn't have.

The knock at the door seemed to knock Paris out of her revery. She looked over to Rory for encouragement, and the small smile Rory sent her way seemed to do the trick. Smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her skirt, Paris took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal Logan.

Rory's jaw hit the floor, and she was sure her heart stopped for a brief moment. Paris' date could not be Logan.

"He's your date?" Rory said, maybe a little to loudly. A little to forcefully and a little to suddenly.

"No." Paris said, obviously angry that the boy standing at the door was not who'd she'd expected it to be.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief, her heart beating once more. Not that it really would have mattered. She and Logan had nothing going on. And she defintely didn't have feelings for him. It was just, well, she didn't know exactly what it was, but whatever it was it was much better with Paris not dating Logan.

If she even made one bit of sense.

"Hey Ace." Logan said, his trademark smirk in tact.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nice to see you too." He replied, entering the room on his own accord.

"Who are you?" Paris asked shutting the door, unsure of why she didn't know this guy Rory seemed to be so comfortable with.

Rory rolled her eyes, deciding not to comment on the fact that Logan had just entered her room uninvited. "Paris this is Logan, Logan Paris."

"It's very nice to meet you Paris." Logan said, far to sweetly.

"Oh you're that guy. The one in that Yale secret group or whatever it was Rory reported on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Logan said, playing stupid. Only causing Rory to roll her eyes once more.

And then another knock sounded through the room and Paris once again looked to Rory for encouragement before she opened the door. This time revealing a boy Rory had never seen before. Which she assumed was the right guy for Paris.

"Hey Paris." He greeted, and Rory thought he looked a little nervous.

Although her head was in Rory's direction, she could tell that Paris smiled. "Hi Matt."

Journalism boy's name was Matt.

Both Rory and Logan watched the scene play out.

"Ready?" Matt asked.

"Ready." Paris responded, turning towards Rory. "Bye."

"Have fun." Rory smiled, happy for her friend.

And with that she was gone, and Rory was left alone with Logan.

Rory turned in his direction, but he wasn't there. She sighed, realizing he'd probably went into her room because that was something he would do.

She took the couple steps that it would take to get to her room. And sure enough he was in there, his back to her, looking at the numerous pictures that filled the top of her dresser. She stood there, in her doorway for a second. The fact that Rory seemed to be so comfortable with Logan didn't sit well with her. She guessed it wasn't that unusual. They were becoming friends, or something of the sort. They did have an odd relationship, that was for sure. It couldn't be defined, no matter how much Rory wished it could be. She did get a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever he was around though. And she found herself secretly loving it when he would appear out of nowhere. Sort of like he had tonight.

"Is that your mom?" She heard him ask, and it only freaked her out a little bit that he had known she was standing there.

She moved to his side to see which picture he was looking at. "Yep, that's my mom."

"You guys look alike." He commented, pointing to another picture. "That your dad?"

"That's my dad." She said, joking. "Do I look like him?"

He turned his head to face her, studying her features. "I don't see it."

She laughed, blushing slightly. Why, she couldn't be quite sure.

"Who's that?"

"My best friend Lane." She answered, saving him the trouble of asking again, she pointed to the other pictures. "And that's me,Paris and my two friends from high school Madeline and Louise, and that's me with my grandparents and that's my half-sister Georgia."

"You're parents aren't married?" He questioned.

"Nope. Never were."

He looked at her, silently asking her to explain.

"My mom had me when she was 16." She figured that was explanation enough.

He nodded. Not pushing for any more details.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need a reason?"

She shrugged, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Well, I do have one." He smirked, sitting on her bed.

She smiled. "I figured as much."

"You want to go to a party?" He asked, looking her in the eye. That's what she thought intimidated her about him. His confidence.

"What kind of party?" She asked. Immediately realizing how stupid it sounded.

"A college party, Rory." He answered, a hint of sarcasm lacing his words. "Not anything connected with a blindfold or driving for hours to get there. Right in my dorm actually."

She contemplated. She found, surprisingly, that she did want to go. "Okay."

He nodded, seeming like he'd expected that to be her answer.

"Give me a few minutes to change." She said.

"I'll wait outside."

And with that he was gone, closing the door behind her, leaving Rory to wonder just what was it that made her so different around him.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't have been sure why she said yes. She was already listing the number of reasons why it was such a bad idea as they walked along the Yale buildings. Snow covered the ground, and it was cold. She had her matching scarf and glove set on, along with a jacket, but the frigid cold still seeped into her bones, as if it would do nothing until it got what it wanted.

And that was sort of like Logan. She looked at him, his hands shoved in his pockets. They hadn't talked much on the short walk to his dorm. She had no idea what to say, and she figured if he wanted to talk he'd initiate some sort of conversation. But he hadn't so far. And she was okay with that. She admired the people, much like her, walking through the paths of Yale. She wondered about each of them. What their story was, why they were here. She wished it was possible to get to know everyone that went to the school she went to. She wanted to know what each of them were like. How they differed from her, and how they were the same. But it was near impossible. She was only one in thousands at this place.

It stuck her as odd that she'd come to know Logan though. If she had to take a guess, she'd imagine that she and Logan were at complete opposite sides of the spectrum. He was rich and cocky and confident, and she wasn't. He was popular, and involved in a secret society that all before him had been as well. She was not. Yet, here they were, walking side by side in what she would call comfortable silence.

She followed him as he took a right turn and opened the doors of what she could only assume were his dorm. The warmth of the building hit her almost instantly, and she breathed in a sigh of relief as the chill that had only minutes before been present in her body slowly exited.

"Here we are." He said, the first words since they'd left her dorm.

She didn't answer, only waited for him to open the door. The second they walked in, she was hit with an overwhelming sense of discomfort. She really didn't belong here. It wasn't a huge party by any means, but there were a lot of people. A lot of people that'd she'd never spoken too before or even seen. Some of them looked vaguely familiar from the trist she'd accompanied him on in the woods. Yet, these were people so unlike her it scared her. Althought only second before she'd wanted to know everyone at Yale, it seemed now she could only chastise herself for those thoughts.

She glanced around the room briefly. The dorm was larger then hers, so much larger that it was almost intimidating. It was more like a suite then anything else. It was then that she felt his hand grab hers, and it was then that she was able to except that no matter how different they were, she could no longer deny the small crush she had developed for him.

"You want a drink?" He asked, yelling over the music playing and the conversations going on around them.

She shrugged. She didn't want a drink. But she wouldn't admit that. "Okay."

He nodded, handing her a large plastic, red cup. Beer. She hated beer really. But she sipped at it, slowly, trying to look sure of herself, but she guessed he could see through her like glass. And she sort of liked that about him.

He grabbed his own drink, forgoing the plastic, red cup, drinking right from the can. It was not much of a gesture, but she realized that it was the small, insignificant things like that that made him who he was. Who she liked.

She followed him out of the kitchen, watching him as he was stopped by more people then she cared to count. He introduced her to a few of them, and she smiled politely, greeting them, although she was positive that the second she walked away with them that they'd forget her name. They'd only remember that she had been with Logan. And she was okay with that.

They approached a few familiar faces, and it comforted her to know that at least they remembered her.

"Hi Rory!" Steph, the blonde, gorilla mask girl, greeted easily.

Rory smiled. She liked it here. "Hey."

"Ah, Reporter girl, we meet again." Came that accent. She was sure that accent got Finn many a girls.

"Hi Finn." She replied somewhat shyly. She sipped at her beer.

"Logan! Dude, you're finally here." Came Colin's voice from behind.

"I'm finally here." Logan responded, motioning towards Rory. "Look who I brought."

Colin looked, and a smile appeared on his face. A contagious smile. "Hello Reporter girl. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Colin." She answered, less shy this time. She took a larger sip of her drink.

"Rory," Came Steph's voice. "I really like your shirt."

Rory looked down at her shirt. "Thanks."

It was obvious to anyone that Steph had already had her fair share of drinks. "We should go shopping together sometime. Would you like to go shopping together sometime?"

Logan, Finn, and Colin laughed. Rory couldn't hide her smile. "I would love to."

Steph smiled, her teeth white and straight. "Great!"

And that was the end of that conversation. Rory heard Logan converse with his friends, and she listened half-hazardly. The other half of her studed the goings on of the party. The drinking, the dancing, the overall fun. She liked it here. She wasn't uncomfortable anymore.

She was with Logan.

She felt him move in closer to her, near her ear. His breath was hot on her skin and a shiver rocketed up her spine. She wondered if it was possible that only one beer was affecting her already. "Come on."

Two words, so insignificant, but directed at her, sent her reeling.

She followed. It seemed whenever words were sent in her dirrection from him, that she was unable to speak. She sort of liked it.

The party continued. There was nothing earthshattering about it Rory guessed. She figured they did this a lot. But it was new to her. It was something fresh and exciting and she liked that she was involved. It made her feel something. Special, maybe.

Or maybe that was just him.

It died down slowly. One second it was in full swing, the next it seemed that their were less people. And then Rory noticed more and more moving through the door, exiting the room. The music was lowered, and only a faint lull in the background was present by 12:30. The room was a mess. Cups scattered everywhere, couch cushions out of place and food on the ground. She scent of weed was present. She didn't know much about it, but she knew what it smelled like. She wasn't that sheltered.

She'd been away from Logan for what she guessed what an hour now. Steph had taken her under her wing. Rory liked her. She was fun. Different then her other friends. She, in a way, reminded her of Louise. Confident, liberated, and comfortable with herself.

"Where's Logan?" Rory asked, althought she wasn't so sure that at this point Steph could even properly understand her question.

But she shrugged, she looked tired. "Maybe in his room."

"Which one is his room?" Rory asked, and she figured now she was pushing it. The blond was half asleep on the couch.

She pointed weakly in the direction of a door. Rory's eyes followed it, and she smiled her thanks, although it went unnoticed by the now passed out girl. Rory covered her with a blanket thrown over the couch, she wondered if they were friends now.

She couldn't help herself when she saw the mess on the ground. She found herself cleaning up, if only a little bit. She put cups and other random garbage in the trash until it was filled to the brim. She put pillows and cushions back in their original spot. It didn't do much, but it put a dent in the job she was sure would have to get done later.

"You don't have to do that." She heard him say as he opened the door of the room that Steph had pointed at.

She shrugged. She was suddenly embarresed. Had he forgotten about her? Had he expected her to be gone by now? "I don't mind."

He nodded, making his way into the small kitchen. He opened the fridge, surprising Rory by pulling out a bottle of water. She didn't know what she'd expected though. She looked at him closely as he sipped at the bottle. His hair was tousled, his eyes were heavy, and his close disheveled.

She sighed. And then she wanted to cry. She wondered if there was anyone else in the room he'd just exited from.

"I think I'm gonna go." She annouced. She hoped her voice didn't give to much away.

He brought the bottle away from his lips. "Wait a second, I'll walk you home."

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine, really."

"I'm not going to let you walk back to your dorm only at this time of night." He argued, already on his way back to his room.

"I'm a big girl, Logan. I can take care of myself." She said stubbornly. She should have just let him take her.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can. But I'm still taking you. Just hold on." He said, entering his room once more.

And he closed the door behind him.

Her steps were quicker then they had been on the way to the party. She just wanted to be in her room, under the covers of her bed, in the confines of what she knew. What she understood. What she was comfortable in.

She had to give him credit though, he kept up with her. Their strides matched and she couldn't seem to break free of him.

When they reached the door to her building, she turned to him and smiled. She could force it for a minute more.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He answered. "You have fun?"

She shrugged. For the most part, yeah. She had. "Yeah. I did. Thanks for inviting me."

He shrugged in the same manner she just had. "You need to get out more. Live a little."

She nodded. That's why he had invited her. He thought she needed saving.

"Goodnight, Logan." She whispered, her head down. She guessed her could tell something was wrong.

He studied her. But didn't comment. There was really nothing he could say. "I'll be seeing you, Ace."

And with that he was gone.


End file.
